


Pallina da tennis

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Introspection, Sad, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un oggetto così piccolo alle volte può rappresentare una vita. Lo sport che rappresenta può essere un sogno o una vita migliore persa per sempre.Doubledrabble.Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!





	Pallina da tennis

Pallina da tennis

Seguì con lo sguardo la striscia bianca sulla superficie di peluria gialla. Fece la stessa cosa con l’atra striscia. Strinse forte la pallina e sentì una fitta al braccio.

“Mi dispiace” sussurrò la giovane infermiera. Il suo vestito bianco era dello stesso colore un po’ sbiadito della parete dietro di lei. Il giovane sbatté gli occhi, gli bruciavano abbagliati dalla luce della lampada.

“Abbiamo riscontrato una tendinite grave… non potrà più giocare” disse con voce roca il medico. Un rivolo di sudore colò lungo la fronte del giovane giocatore di tennis. Chinò il capo, strinse gli occhi e una lacrima gli solcò il viso.

< Basta così poco per mettere fine a un sogno > pensò. Sentì una fitta al cuore. Le gambe gli tremarono e sente i piedi freddi.

“Poteva andarle peggio… con quell’incidente che ha avuto poteva…”. Le parole del medico divennero un ronzio. Sentì le orecchie fischiare e ansimò. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo e strinse le ginocchia.

< Peggio? Cosa ci può essere di peggio? > si chiese. Si morse il labbro a sangue.

< Non sono loro che perderanno il college… non sono loro che vengono dal ghetto >. Rialzò il capo, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

[200].

 


End file.
